


Challenge

by gildedfrost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: If asked, Connor would say it's Gavin's fault. It was Gavin who would start whispering to him in public, or sending him lewd texts, and Connor would either play along or laugh and move on.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 45





	Challenge

If asked, Connor would say it's Gavin's fault. It was Gavin who would start whispering to him in public, or sending him lewd texts, and Connor would either play along or laugh and move on.

Hardly different from any immature human couple (or supposedly mature ones, at that—Connor hears far more than he ever lets on). All anyone sees is them laughing together or chuckling at their phones like they're sharing a joke.

It's fun and it's comfortable. And it's where Connor finds a challenge. 

They spend years together. It's remarkable, and strange, and Connor thinks he's lived such a short time but he's so lucky to have found so much good in his life. When Gavin drops down on one knee, Connor says yes. 

The official marriage takes all of fifteen minutes in the courthouse. The vows are simple and straight to the point. The clapping is polite. It's very textbook. 

They rent out a local venue with a garden out the back for the reception. Neither of them wanted to perform a ceremony for very long. What's far better is spending time with friends and family—not the sort bound by blood, but connections forged by hardship and choice—having fun, eating good food, and sharing stories. (It took some convincing not to let Gavin select a pizzeria as the venue, but once Connor got him to try the falafel, he was easily swayed.) 

The cake is not as huge an expense as it could have been, mainly offset by having only two tiers and an accompaniment of cupcakes. They stand together, each with a hand on the knife, smiling as the camera takes a photo while the guests look on from their chairs. 

As the knife sinks into the cake, Connor whispers something into his ear. 

The knife slips. It cuts the cake at an angle. Gavin's hand ends up in the pristine frosting, smearing it and making a mark in the cake. 

Gavin's face turned red. When he looks at Connor, he sees the android's satisfied grin, but it's strained. 

"Oops."


End file.
